greekgoddessesfandomcom-20200214-history
Percy Jackson
The Percy Jackson 'series is written by Rick Riordan, and its next book is "Blood of Olympus". This series focuses on Greek Mythology, though it mainly is about Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. There are also additional characters such as Tyson the cyclops, Titan antagonists, etc. Books Since the books were so popular, people decided to make a movie series of Percy Jackson. Some goddesses have been making a lot of movie debuts. Books (in order) "'The Lightning Thief" (Book #1)= Percy Jackson finds out that he is the son of Poseidon, and the gods accuse him of stealing Zeus' master lightning bolt. To clear his name and save the world from a war, Percy sets off and tries to find the real theif, and get the lightning bolt back. He meets new friends along the way such as Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena, and they face numeral monsters along the way. After finding out that Hades was another accusation of the theft as well, they escape and retreive the stolen goods from Ares. But in the end, they learn that Luke Castellan, the son of Hermes, was the one who stole the lightning bolt, and attempted to give it to Cronus, the time lord god and ruler of the Titans, as a good chance for him to rise again. "The Sea of Monsters" (Book #2)= Grover Underwood has left Pan. Percy sees Pan in a dream, distressed because of a deadly cyclop's attachment to him, and he later on finds out that he has a half-brother called Tyson, a cyclops. He also knows that Chiron, the camp leader, has been accused of poisoning Thalia Grace's tree. Her tree protects borders from monsters attacking. Chiron gets banned from camp, but the quest to find the Golden Fleece and saving the tree was won by Clarisse La Rue, due to a chariot race. But Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson, sneak out to find Grover and the fleece. Though encountering problems such as the Sirens and Circe, the goddess of magic, Annabeth and Percy reach the cyclop's cave. They rescue Grover and Clarisse, and Tyson helps defeat the cyclops. They fix the Fleece outside located in Miami. Meanwhile, Clarisse returns to camp and the others are captured by Luke. They are about to be killed when Chiron and the centaurs rescue them and take them back to camp. When Percy and his friends find the Fleece, they use it and it restores life back to Thalia's tree, clearing Chiron's name. "The Titan's Curse" (Book #3)= Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover are on a quest to rescue the half-bloods Bianica and Nico di Angelo, they get attacked by a Manticore and get rescued by Artemis and her Hunters. Though while defeating a monster, Annabeth falls off a cliff and Artemis and her group get captured by Luke. Though Artemis' lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade, leads Bianica. Thalia and Grover are both on a quest to save her. Though Percy was not invited to join them, goes anyway. He follows them and eventually joins their group. They later on find Artemis holding up the sky for Annabeth and Atlas, chained nearby. They trick Atlas into his original position again. Thalia then replaces Zoe after she died as Artemis' lieutenant during the gods' summit. Thalia takes her spot as a lieutenant and promises her that she will never reach 16, and she escapes the great prophecy and wants Percy to fulfill it instead. They all return to camp, and Percy informs Nico that Bianica died in their journey, and Nico blames Percy for not protecting her. In the end, Percy realizes that Hades is Nico's father. "The Battle of the Labyrinth" (Book #4)= After facing many great obstacles, including fighting monsters, Percy returns to Camp Half-Blood and learns about the labyrinth. When playing a war game, Percy and Annabeth find an entrance to it in camp, but Percy learns that Luke will lead his army through the heart of the labyrinth, into camp. Annabeth is chosen on a quest to prevent it from happening. She decides to bring with her Percy, Tyson, and Grover, even though it was traditional to bring two companions on a quest, as Chiron explained. As they go into the labyrinth, Percy and Annabeth get separated from Tyson and Grover. They also encounter Nico, who forgives Percy after the recent tragedy of Bianica's death. Percy and Annabeth reach Mount St. Helens, where Annabeth and Percy share their first kiss. But Percy accidentally causes St. Helens to erupt, washing them up on Calypso's Island. Rather than staying with Annabeth, Percy states that she would always be his "what-if", and he and Annabeth recruit Rachel Dare to be their guide in the labyrinth, and her straight sight and knowledge is very useful for the quest. After a while in the journey, they cross paths with Grover, Tyson, and find Pan. Grover tells Pan that he must return, but Pan tells him that he has to spread the word that the Great God Pan has died, and later on dies. Grover does what he is told, and Percy and the other later on find Luke lying in Cronus' coffin, seeing a hole in his heart. But after Pan's warning, they flee back to camp and try to stop the invasion. Cronus' forces that attack the campare defeated. After the battle they have won, Daedalus sacrifices himself to destroy the labyrinth, and ties his lifeforce to time. "The Last Olympian" (Book #5, Final Book)= Percy knows that Cronus' forces will strike again, and since he seeks to defeat him, he decides to bathe in the River Styx, making every part of his body invulnerable, except for one part. But Cronus leads a siege of New York City and puts it to sleep. Meanwhile, Percy leads the campers, Artemis' Hunters, nature spirits, and centaurs to protect Mount Olympus from Cronus. While battling, they have to go through a monster Typhon as he makes his way to New York. Cronus possesses Luke's body forces his way into the battle and fights Percy in Mount Olympus' throne room. Typhon arrives at New York but gets defeated by Poseidon's sea forces. Luke is able to overcome Cronus though, and Percy gives Annabeth's knife, and Luke stabs himself in his mortal spot, since he bathed in the River Styx, and temporarily destroys Cronus and saves Mount Olympus. In the end, the gods reward Percy and his friends, and offer him immortality. Percy rejects it, instead he requests the gods to claim all their children and to have cabins for all the gods and goddesses that ever existed. Rachel Elizabeth Dare later on becomes the Oral and recites the next great prophecy. Percy and Annabeth start their relationship as well. Category:Books Category:Book Series